Y'Shaarj
|-|Y'shaarj= |-|The Sha= |-|Garrosh Hellscream= Character Synopsis Y'Shaarj (pronounced YAH-Sha-Raj) was the most powerful and wicked of the Old Gods, eldritch horrors who threatened the world of Azeroth millennia ago. Y'Shaarj was the only one of the four Old Gods to be killed by the titans, and its heart was imprisoned in a vault beneath the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The heart later found and restored by Garrosh Hellscream, who then transported it to Orgrimmar's Underhold. The heart was used by Garrosh to increase his power during the final battle of the Siege of Orgrimmar. As Garrosh was defeated, the heart and its power dissipated, leaving nothing left of Y'Shaarj's corrupting influence. Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least Low 2-C | 4-A', potentially' higher | Low 2-C''' Verse: Warcraft Name: Y'Shaarj Gender: Genderless (regarded as male) Age: Unknown, but one of the oldest being in the universe. Classification: Old God, Aberration, God of the Seven Heads Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Madness Manipulation (Can drive people to madness and make one lose their sanity, even from a mere gaze), Mind Manipulation (Yogg-Saron corrupted the minds of Ulduar's keepers, Y'shaarj surpasses him), Soul Manipulation (Can crush souls and mold them), Reality Warping (Can create and distort his own personal dimension), Elemental Manipulation & Reflection (Old gods can corrupt the elements, making them turn back against their own user), Empathic Manipulation (Can feed itself by comsumption of emotions and bad intention), Darkness Manipulation (Spawned Darkness across Pandaria, creating the Sha), Possession (Can take control of one's mind and transfer it's essence into said entity), Biological Manipulation (Can create and shape aspects of it's body to better suit it's envirnoment), Dream Manipulation (Can convert dreams into absolute terrors), Curse Manipulation (Can curse entities and objects, such as burning their users and disintegrating the cursed thing), Fear Manipulation (Its mere presence causes all around it to fear and be scared), Creation & Summoning (Can create legions of demons to summon in battle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can personally shape his own world, and restructure it with a thought), Poison Manipulation (Can poison entities with various spells), Magic, Illusion Manipulation, Acausality & Time Paradox Immunity (Exists beyond the grasp of Nozdormu, who can effect his foes through Temporal and Causal means), Matter Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 9, its true self exists within a higher plane called the Void, likely not combat applicable), Fate Manipulation Immunity, Void Manipulation (Even their cultists are able to do that), Immunity to Life, Death and Void Manipulation (Old Gods are neither alive nor dead and come from the Void), Fate, Destiny, Karma etc. Manipulation and Time Destruction (Seals these to bring the Hour of Twilight, when the Old Gods will be free to end time itslef), ETC. Destructive Ability: 'At least '''Universe Level+ '(Beyond Nozdormu, a shield made by weaker old gods refrained him to grab the Dragon Soul. He is considered the strongest of The Old Gods who are responsible for Deathwing's madness and power, even while dead, his remaining heart's powers allowed Garrosh to create an alternate reality, The Hour of Twilight occurs when the Old Gods are finally freed from their ancient prison, it is the end of all things , the end of days, the end of time which end up killing the Dragon Aspects) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(The Sha of Fear created a realm filled with stars), potentially '''higher (The Sha are fed with the emotions and actions surronding them, such as Doubt, Despair, Violence, Hatred, Anger, Fear and Pride and become stronger the more they're fed with them, they're Y'shaarj's seven heads and as such could be much stronger, their mere presence tears a hole through reality directly into the realm of Y'shaarj) | Universe Level+ (The heart of Y'shaarj is its own reality, to most certainly a greater extent than what the Sha of Fear created, and after having harnessed the entirety of its power, Garrosh Hellscream created an alternate universe) Speed: Unknown, at least''' Relativistic', likely' Omnipresent in his realm '''Lifting Ability: Infinite | Unknown | Unknown [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Ability Striking Ability]: '''At least 'Universe Level+ '| Multi-Solar System Level', potentially' higher''' | Universe Level+ [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability]:'' At least '''Universe Level+ | Multi-Solar System Level', potentially''' higher''' | Universe Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universe Level+ | Multi-Stellar, potentially''' higher''' | Universal+ | Intelligence: At least Very High (The Old Gods are cunning entities who doomed entire races and can drive mortals insane by just whispering to them) Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Y'shaarj | Sha, his seven heads | Garrosh Hellscream, after he became an avatar of Y'shaarj Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Madness Inducement:' Old Gods can drive mortals and even titan keepers made of stone and metal to madness from merely whispering to them. This even includes gazing upon their being which can make one lose sanity instantly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Sha pandaria dragon mystic chinese- mountain darkness 4-12.jpg Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Gods Category:Primordial Entities Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4